SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn-Noah 10: Matrix Unleashed - Dimensional Chaos
Dimensional Chaos is the crossover from S-Series Fusion Reborn (preview) and Noah 10. SypnosisNoah is riding his bike chasing some crooks. Crook 1: Why are we running!? Crook 2: Because that kid with the watch is chasing us! Crook 1: Oh right! Noah leaped off of his bike, transformed into Stinkfly in mid-air and spit on the crooks and stuck them to the ground. ???: Well done, Segurason. Noah looked back and saw Eon! Dun dun dun! Noah: Eon!? Eon: Yes. Surprised? Noah: Yes! You died! Eon: Ahem. Immortality? Remember? Noah: Oh yeah. Eon shot Noah and Stinkfly turned to dust. Noah: Great. Now I have to enter the Lepidopterran code in the Matrix! Noah entered the code and barely dodged another time blast. Eon: You can't run forever! Noah: You sure? Noah transformed. Noah: XLR8! Noah ran in zig-zags away from Eon. Eon teleported in front of Noah and punched him. Noah flew over Eon and landed face-first. Eon: Even if you ran a hundred times faster than the speed of sound, I'd still catch you. Noah: I'll just test that then. Noah transformed again. Noah: Ultimate Echo Echo! Noah threw a couple sonic discs at Eon who blasted them and reduced them to dust. But by then, Noah was gone. Eon looked, but Noah was behind him and screamed. Eon fell into a wall. Eon: Resistance is futile! Noah: Who cares? He Sonic Doom-ed Eon. Then he throws sonic disk at Eon, trying to hit him, but Eon opened a portal to a random dimension. An real crosstime from S-Series Fusion Reborn, the sonic disks entered the portal and it hits Ben in the head. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OUCH! Hey, what the heck is- *sees the portal* COOL! He entered it. Noah: What did you just do, Eon? Eon: Basically I just tried to trap you in another dimension. Ben and he that X17 Superior Mode came in. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Whoa. OMGZ It's a blue robotic thingy and some guy in a mask! Eon: Foolish child! Eon shot a blast toward Ben. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): WHAT THE FU- (and speed through his X17 Superior Mode to used an Final Xros Blade to slash blasts them away to rock and car turned to dust) It Noah looks in and called is Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode that looks like an Shoutmon X7 Superior Mode. Dun dun dun! Eon: *facepalm* Noah: A Matrix wielder? GASP! ALBEDO! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Albedo!? WHO THE FUDGY BUDDIES IS THAT? Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ... Eon: YAY! When you guys are arguing I can run away! Wait why do I say this? DANG IT. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn) and Noah:..... Eon:......RETREAT! Eon teleports away. Noah: Thanks, Albedo, you let a dangerous time controling monster loose! I SHOULD'VE KILLED YOU BACK IN THE MOVIE!Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Ok, I got two things to ask, first, what movie? Second, HOW THE HECK HE LOOKS LIKE A MONSTER! Noah: The season 3 finale one! And now you will pay, Albedo! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shoutmon, attack! Noah screamed at Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode, no effective. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shoutmon, has speaked about Perodua Alza Advanced Version! Oh, you wanna a fight, okay then! (transforms) Echo Echo! Ben duplicated, and each clones jumped at Noah. Noah: Ha! You're fighting your own ultimate form! Noah emitted sound waves from every hole on him and knocked all the Echo Echoes off. Echo Echo (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What's an ultimate form? The clones merged with him and he transformed to Rath. Rath (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): RATH!!!!! Ben picked up Noah and smashed him into a wall. Rath (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): LEMME TELL YA SOMETHIN', STRANGER! RATH IS GONNA BEAT YOU TO A PULP! Noah: Ouchies. Ben starts punching him and throw him to a building. Suddenly, the building fell apart and out came Upgrade. Noah shot a laser at Ben and knocked him down.Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): ... Rath (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): RAWR!!! I'M MAD! Eh, maybe Rath is not good anyway. Ben transformed to Brainstorm. Brainstorm (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): With my smartypantsness, I shall defeat you! He shoots electricity at Upgrade and Noah was knocked out. We then see Ben fighting Jack and Erika, with a fainted Noah in the background.Brainstorm (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): -_- Noah: Albedo! Hands off my cousins! Noah transformed. Noah: Lodestar! Noah crushed Ben with two pieces of metal. Noah: Take that, white mite! He is flying but he X17 Superior Mode is landed that now speaked in English. Brainstorm (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Are you blind?! How the heck am I white?! Even this symbol thingy is green! And my belt is gray and black! U R DUMB! Ben shoots electricity at Jack and Erika, then shoots more at Noah. Jack: Some help would be nice! Noah: Go you two! Albedo's mine! This is stop Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode, and who is called Shoutmon and that Albedo's mine!Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): (although turned to Korean after Noah says "Albedo's mine") 당신은 지금 무슨 말을하는거야? Seriously turned back into English. Brainstorm (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Who is this 'Albedo' you keep refering to? Noah: Not falling for it. Noah flew over to Ben and punched him.Brainstorm (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shoutmon, now! Then he Shoutmon screams. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Perodua Alza Accident! (seriously that used Alza Accident with twice, he charge up, that similar to DBZ's ki aura) Ben transformed. Stinkfly (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): STINKFLY! Ew, this guy stinks, but not that kind of stink... He shoots goo at Noah, trapped him in the ground, then turned to Rath and grabbed Noah by collar. Rath (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): LEMME TELL YOU SOMETHING WHOEVER-YOU-ARE, TELL RATH WHO IS THIS 'ALBEDO' OR ELSE! Noah: Albedo, you know as well as I do you are a Galvan who used to be my assistant but went roue and I trapped you in my form but you made your own Matrix and try to kill me.Rath (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What? Noah: Let me spell it out for you, *Transform* Doomer! Noah electrocuted Ben. Rath (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OUCHIES. This is touch screen or not! Um, actually I can spell Doomer. And a Galvan? The only Galvan I know is Azmuth who made my watch. (transform) CHROMASTONE!!! Noah electrocuted Ben again, but he absorbed it and shoots them back. Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): HA. Noah turned intangible and it phased through. Noah: HA. Noah went underground.Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Where'd ya go? Noah came up behind Ben, grabbed him, and shocked him.Chromastone (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shoutmon, now! (transforms) Exzatille! (goes underground then shoots laser everywhere) Noah falls to the ground. Exzatille (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Any last words, bro? Noah: Just one. *Transform* Bigfoot!Exzatille (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Well, actually I have that new randomizer, Bigfoot, but he's not good for this kind of situation. *sigh, then transforms* FART!! Ben farted and Noah fainted, again. Noah got up. Noah: Ugh! I will never unlock a Fartonian! Noah tried to punch Ben, but his fist phased through him. Fart (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Oh god. (farts all over the place, everyone fainted.) Oh yeah, I'm the awesomest of the awesome! Noah cupped a hand to his mouth and transformed. Noah: Swampfire! I'm used to bad smells in this form! Exzatille (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Dude, even you smell bad, and you don't even have a nose! (transform) SWAMPFIRE!!! I wonder how I can turn to that tree guy with blue head, but whatever. (shoots fire) Noah made a fire wall and threw seeds at Ben. Ben was tangled. Noah: Now, I need some answers. Swampfire (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What of it? Brian made the plants release him and punched Noah. Noah transformed. Noah: Way Big! Swampfire (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): So? You think I don't have that? (transform) WAAAAAAAAAAY BIG! Noah: Mine is better. See? Noah blasted Ben with a cosmic ray. Both timed out and turned normal.Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Wait a minute. That's it enough! You're not Albedo, but are Noah! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Told ya. (uses his gauntlet to ignites fire) Still want to battle? Suddenly, the sky turned purple. Noah was about to press down the Matrix when there was purple lightning.Noah: Eon... Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): That guy can change the color of the sky...? Cool. Noah: No you Nitwit! He's doing something to the fabric of time an--OH MAN!Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): What? Noah: Eon's merging this Universe with another nearby one!Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Wait, if this is another dimension, then...IT'S MY DIMENSION! (Dramatic music plays)Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): STOP THAT MUSIC! Narrator: NO! *Sticks tongue out*Noah: Wait. Introductions. We started off kinda rough. I'm Noah Segurason. Matrix Wielder, Part Galvan, Human, Anodite, and Osmosian. And you? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): I am Ben Tennyson, I am the hero of the universe. The Resources is back are join the Ben's team, is called an legendary with Shoutmon. ???: Now you die. A purple blast came in between Noah and Ben. It was Eon. Eon: My plan is nearing reality!Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Good for you. (throws fire at Eon's cape, burning it, then hides behind a tree) Eon: MAI CAPE! Eon shot Ben's shoe, leaving him partly bare-foot.Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): MAL SHOE! (holds an X-Loader) Fusion Loader, revolt Shoutmon X2! Then, he also turned with Shout, Ballista, and turned into any that X12 is failed, but he looks like Shoutmon X2 (Incompleted X4). Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X12 (Incompleted with X14, temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): MAL FUSION, WHAT! I'M NOT FAILED?! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Sorry! Noah: Ok.....*Transforms* Heatblast! Noah flew over to Eon, who froze Noah in time and kicked him away. Ben grabs another shoe (LOL) from his bag and transformed. Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Diamondhead! (punch Eon in the face) DIEEEEEE Eon: HAHAHAHAH!Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): PURPLE GUY! Y U NO DIE!? Eon: Y u be died.Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Hubbawhuh? That's it, Perodua Alza! Fusion Loader, revolt Shoutmon X3! Then, he also turned with Shout, Ballista, Dorulu, and turned into any that X13, it looks like Shoutmon X3. Eon blasted Ben, it didn't disintergrate him, but it sent him flying. Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OMG THAT DID NOT HURT ME. HA. Ben turns his head to a mace and hits Eon's head with it. But Eon is not fazed. He punches Ben and sends him sky high. Just then, Eon gets blasted from behind. It's Noah as Ultimate Diamondhead! Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Then another one blasted him from behind, and then two large diamond pillars hit him in the face! Eon: AW Noah: Face it Eon. You're no match for two Petrosapiens.Eon: You sure about that? Then, the two universes finally merged. People from Noah's world and Ben's world mingled, and then got shot by Eon. Eon: BOW DOWN TO ME! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X13 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): To you? No thanks, I rather eats some vegetables then bow to you. (shoots fires beam with his "V" other then hit Eon's helmet with his chest, cracking it) I SAY DIE! YOU SAY OK! The Helmet broke off, revealing a future Noah. Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OMGZ! NOAH! YOUR EVIL! Future Noah: He must be me from an alternate timeline corrupted by Chronian DNA. Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): That is SO original, by the way. Eon: FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU Diamondhead (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Die! (transform to Humungousaur, then throws him away and keep stomping on him) DIE DIE DIE Suddenly, Humungousaur turned grey and poof! Turned to dust. Ben in his normal form was now standing on Eon with his hands charged with time ray energy. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Oh son of a muffins! Eon shot a blast, but Ben was saved to Noah as Fasttrack and stopped by X4S. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Thanks, but how did he- Suddenly, Noah was blasted by another time ray, Fasttrack turned to dust, and Ben transformed to Diamondhead and creates a diamond shield to protect them. Noah: Eon's a powerful maniac. He has ways. Stand back. Noah transformed. Noah: Way Big! Noah shot a cosmic ray at Eon, but Eon shot a time ray. There was a struggle, and Eon won and Way Big turned to dust, X4S is not affected are still, who called that saying X14 twice. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X14 (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): maybe you are the one who needs to stand back. Fusion Loader, revolt back into X17 Superior Mode! (covers Noah with Diamond, then transform to Jetray and flew around Eon super fastly while shooting neuroshock laser at him) Although reverted back into Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode is completed for Noah's all aliens that off your energy. Eon teleported in front of Jetray, froze him, and shot him. Ben started falling. Noah transformed into Brainstorm and safely put him down with telekinesis. Noah: My apologizes friend, but I see fit that I shall be the one that takes on this evil time walker. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Wait, I got an idea! (transforms to Nanomech and enters Eon's nose since he doesn't have his helmet while no one notices) Ben goes up to his brain. He tries to shoot it, but is teleported out. Eon: Ohoho. Almost got me there. Eon crushed Ben and shot him. Destroying Nanomech. Noah: Brilliant plan. Then... says. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Noah transformed, that side-by-sided Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode is much bigger, and is able to flying. Noah: Ultimate Big Chill! Noah turned intangible and shot ice flames at Eon. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): How do you turn to a red Big Chill? (transform) Ghostfreak! Now you are under my control.... (posses Eon and hits himself with his own time rays) Eon: I cannot age! Noah froze Eon before he could gain consciousness. Suddenly, the combined world starts falling apart. Noah: We've gotta do something fast or our worlds will die! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Got any time-releated alien? Noah: Eon and Clockwork! Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Noah transformed. Noah: Eon! Ghostfreak (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Seriously the name is so un-original. Noah: Shut up. Ghostfreak (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Maybe we could alter the time or something? But it could creates Paradox...... Noah: I'm gonna try to separate the worlds! Noah flew up and shot the planet. Ghostfreak (re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Ehh, okay......(eats sandwich) The planet split in half. Eon: NOOOO! Noah: Now, one last thing! Suddenly Ben timed out. Noah shot another blast, pushing the two into two different portals. Suddenly, Noah's eyes turned from green to purple. Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode (temporarily via Perodua Alza Accident, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Noah: Thanks! But now the worlds are falling apart again! I couldn't keep the grip when Eon overshadowed me. Eon: That's good. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Or maybe I can...(scans Eon, then transform to him and do what Noah just do) Noah: I'll keep Eon distracted so he can't overshadow you! Noah transformed into Diamondhead. Eon: Good luck. Noah ran toward Eon and punched him. But Eon punched him, too. Noah shot diamonds at him. Ben was trying to get the worlds into their respective dimensions. Eon (formerly re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Ugh, this is complicated. Eon pinned Noah down and started concentrating on Ben. Although Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode speeding and punched him. Eon (formerly re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): FUUUUUU. Noah trapped Eon in a diamond prison. Noah: HA. Eon: LEMME OUTTA HERE! Noah: Let me think about it....um...NO! Eon (formerly re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): NO WAY DUDE. :P Eon: FUUUUUUUU Ben successfully separated the dimensions. Eon disappeared in a flash of light. Ben reverted back. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Um. Now what? Noah: Well, first we should get our dead aliens back. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Shoutmon, get the Matrix and in code it. Although not reverted is BOOP! Not reverted is Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode holds an staff and fires in small laser to code with Matrix reunlocking all off the killed transformations. Noah also did the same for Ben. Noah: There. That's every transformation you've ever become, and maybe one or two newbies. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): OH YAY THANKS MAN WOOHOO Noah: NOW GO AWAY! Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): :( Noah: I mean, go back to your universe. Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): How, no portal around here. Noah: Don't you have an Matrix? Ben (SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Whatever it's called, but yes. Although, can Eon open a portal to another dimension? Noah: Duh. Ben transformed. Eon (formerly re-aliens, SoulWeaver Adventures: S-Series Fusion Reborn): Eon! Ben created a portal and walked in it. The sky turned blue again. And Neo-Evolved Perodua Alza Advanced Version 1.5 Plug-in Hybrid X17 Superior Mode disappears into an light up into the sky. Noah: What a buzzkill. THE END.